In the Eye of the Storm
by Kaede-YokoRevolutinaryone
Summary: An Asako and Rei Love Story. Life with Sana and Asako is begining to be a bit much for Rei. Can he balance out having the love of his life and the star of it too?
1. Intro

**In The Eye of the Storm**

**Author's note: **So yes, this is my first fan-fic piece for this site. So I'm humbly your noob. Lol. This is my first Kodocha piece, as well, now that I think about it. But I really love Kodocha. It was the first manga I ever read, and pretty much the only one I read faithfully until someone handed me a Rurouni Kenshin, but that's another story. So chyeaa, enjoy, review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not or have I ever, and probably never will own the rights to Kodocha or Kodomo No Omocha or "Child's Toy". I bow to Obana and Toy-Pop for bringing this wonderful story into life and existence. This is a Fan-Fic and purely made out of admiration.

**Summary: **So as we all know, this manga revolves around Sana and Akito, and I love them like crazy, but this story is about Sagami Rei and Kurumi Asako. (Sana's manger and his ex-girlfriend, if you didn't know.) This story is about their relationship. It takes places within the time that Asako makes her way back into his life while he's living with Sana, but there are a lot of references and flashbacks to their college days.

**Hehe: **oh another small note, if you like this one, there might be a Naozumi and Sana story with interesting quirks in it. So yea.

* * * * * * *

Asako pounded down the side-walk pavement after Rei, half in shock that she was chasing him, half in dismay that he was actually running from her. '_What have I done? I only wanted to see him. That's all I really wanted!' _Her eyes shimmered in threats of dissolving into fierce tears, and the wind whipping her face wasn't helping at all. Thoughts of her previous scene with him ran through her mind. '_It was a simple moment in time. I just wanted to know if he'd meet me tomorrow. A simple request, right? Then again, all it ever really takes is a simple moment in time to break us, doesn't it. Oh Rei, will you ever forgive the fragile mistakes of a girl'?_

She stopped, suddenly aware that Rei was nowhere in sight. '_Huh? Where'd he go to now?'_ "REI!!!!!" she called out.

Rei leaned behind the cool of a tree, his chest heaving from the un-expected dash. He listened to her distressed but still small and lightly flowing voice call out his name. '_You idiot! Why can't you just face her? Face her and tell her to go away. Why? Why? Is it because you know you won't be able to resist her. Because you know, you'll die inside If she cries?'_

"Rei?" Asako's voice was small and clear and as he looked over she was standing not 15 inches away from him. "Rei, please. Please, talk to me." She asked in a voice that threatened to crack and break away forever, but it was still just as sweet to him. "Rei, why won't you answer me? Please answer me! It's because you think I'm monster isn't it. I'm a monster and you and I both, know it!" She screamed at him fitfully. She stared at him fiercely her eyes filling with tears.

Asako clenched her fits, determined to make him answer. She had already embarrassingly chased him around the block and was now going topsy turvey with her emotions; she was at least going to get an answer. "And take those stupid glasses off! Look at me. I want to know that you're looking at me." She demanded of him. Calmly Rei shifted to focus a gaze she could not see, on her, through his dark sun-glasses that were never removed. He sighed. "No." He said simply. "Why, is it because you can't stand the sight of me? Is that _girl _making..."

"Sana is not some _girl. _She's everything to me, and she's not apart of this conversation. Do not. And I repeat. _Do not_, speak ill of her, don't _ever_, or I will never regard you as a living soul again."

Asako shivered, feeling as out of place as his comment had intended for her to feel. He spoke again.

"Asako. I. Well… We were once everything to me. You were my life. And then you left. You left for some dream, as if I never mattered. And now you're here, and it's supposed to be _okay _to just go along with where we ended? I'm supposed forget about all the pain you caused and be okay? I don't think so. Sorry Asako. I won't give you the satisfaction of hating you like you want me to, but I want forget the pass either. Please. Do not contact me anymore."

With that he walked past her, leaving her diluted and shattered. He simply walked away looking forward. Refusing to look back at her. He was leaving her in the past. And he was never looking back again.

* * * * *

Five hours later that evening Asako walked into the lobby of her hotel. She walked silently with her gaze focused on the red and white tiling on the floor. Her eyes concentrated on the detailing but saw nothing. She passed the bell-hop and made her way across the clearing that led off into the various attractions in the hotel, and she heard a group of people not to far away chatting excitedly.

"I heard this is the hotel that Kurumi Asako is staying in," the young girl practically squealed. One of her companions looked past her and over her shoulder noticing Asako's entrance. Gasping she squealed, "Oh MY GOD, it's her! Quick ask for an auto-graph. I hear she's really nice and down to earth." Another chimed in, "No, she's probably way busy and doesn't want to be bothered." But despite the protest all four girls trotted over giggling mischievously among themselves.

"Um excuse me, Miss Asako? May we…"

"No."

She had coldly and blatantly cut them off before they could start. She tugged her gray trench coat closer around her and briskly walked onward to the front desk. Behind her she could hear the girls' dismay. Reaching the front desk she lifted her eyes to meet those of the of the desk clerk.

"Any messages from my manger or family?" she asked dryly.

"No, ma'am." His voice and face were young and eager. He wore a white button-down shirt, his name-tag, and had incredibly mange-able looking hair.

She began to walk away.

"Buttt, there was a gentleman who left his card and a note at the front desk for you."

Something deep inside her rustled with a tiny hope, but her eyes were still dead and knowing…

"For you." The clerk handed her the card as she shifted back towards him. She took it into her hand. _Lonnie Leary, _it read. _Dean of Murphy's school of boys in Rochester New York_. '_An American?' _She flipped it over. Scribbled on the back was, "_My Dearest Asako, please, meet me tonight in the 3__rd__ floor restaurant at nine o' clock. I'll explain everything then. Your's truly, Lonnie Leary._

She dropped the card into her pocket, thanked the clerk, and walked away. She searched her mind. She certainly didn't know any Lonnie Leary. All she really wanted was the comfort of her bed, the warmth of my sheets, and the soothing taste of the ice-cream she was going to pig out with.

* * * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Eye of the Storm**

**Author's note: **So here is your official chapter one. Enjoy! And comment and critic well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not or have I ever, and probably never will own the rights to Kodocha or Kodomo No Omocha or "Child's Toy". I bow to Obana and Toy-Pop for bringing this wonderful story into life and existence. This is a Fan-Fic and purely made out of admiration.

**Chapter 1**

Rei looked down at his watch as he sat in his car waiting on Sana to get out of school. Rei knew that Sana did not always promptly exit the school after the bell rang, but still, he couldn't help but worry. It was his nature, of course. If he could, he'd live his life in dedication to the young girl that had saved him from such misery in life. He absent-mindedly drummed his fingers along the steering wheel.

Suddenly he heard the pelt of feet running towards him. Looking up, and catching a glimpse of shimmer of glasses coming towards him, he recognized Sana's scary little school mate, Tsuyoshi. "Ahhhhhh!" He was screaming. Close behind him was another one of Sana's classmates, Aya. "Tsuyoshi-chan! Wait!" She called after him. Sensing the sudden alarm in the atmosphere, Rei, scrambled from his car.

As Tsuyoshi got closer he grabbed Rei, clinging onto his shirt, shaking him, as if mad. "Mr. Sunglasses' Man…Ahhhhh, It's Sana-chan…and…" At the drop of Sana's name Rei shook the boy loose, bolting towards the school building not waiting to hear more. Rei ran up the entrance stairs, through the doors, and down the main hall, looking around frantically. "Sana-chan! Sana-chan! Where are you?"

A small timid girl, standing shakily in the corner, winced then said un-steadily, "Sana-chan?" Either not noticing the girls small and fragile state or not caring, Rei plunged in front of her frantically. "Yes! Yes! Have you seen her." The girl closed her eyes and shuddered (Mami who is always timid and shy is always portrayed shaky). "She…she…she's in the girl's room. She got some bad news, and now she won't come out." "Bad news? What kind of bad news?!" Rei pratically belted at her. "Umm..Umm…umm" Mami looked as if she was near tears. "Well I don't know. I…" "Don't know? How do you not know?...Oh forget it." And with that Rei began pelting down the hall towards the girl's room.

Prepared to bust in, Rei took a second, and came back to reality, realizing he very well could not bust into a girl's bathroom.

"Sana! Sana…you in there?" Rei leaned his ear against the door to listen for any sound or movement. Nothing. "Sana-chan! Open up. Please, come out." After calling her for some time, he finally resoluted to sitting beside the door and waiting.

After a considerably long length of time had passed, principal Narunaru came walking happily down the school corridor. "Hi there." He chirped, as sun-shiney as usual. "Hello." Rei replied miserably, a drastic contrast to Nanrunaru's mood. "May I help you?" He asked. "The school will be closing soon. As you see, the school's sports teams are now outside and the other afternoon activities are just about done."

"I..um…I'm waiting on Sana Kurata. She's in the girl's room but she won't come out. I'm her manger." Rei replied. "Oh, I see. Well, that's to be expected. Miss. Kurata you see, received some rather upsetting news this afternoon. Her mother has been phoned and tuned into this issue. But I suppose, I should try getting her out." The principal answered indifferently. "What's happened?" "Oh, well, seeing as you aren't a legal guardian, or a councerned party, I'm afraid policy forbids me from telling student's confidential information. I'm sure Sana will tell you all about it, when she's ready. Now…" The principal paused a second then began to knock on the bathroom door. "Sana…time to go home"

Principal Narunaru stepped aside and a few seconds later Sana walked out; shoulders dropped, head down. "Sana-chan?" Rei called. Suddenly almost automatically Sana's head bobbed up and with her brightest smile she said, "Hi Rei! Sorry I kept you waiting so long. Let's go!" And with that she pranced down the hall. Rei, startled followed behind her, catching her by the shoulder. "Hold it a sec. What happened?" "Oh, nothing. I just..I guess..I just didn't handle things alright. But I'll be fine. The dark will last a while but…it'll all turn around.." Sana's eyes became foggy and far away, "And before we all know it, we'll understand why things happen the way they do."

"But Sana, I still don't understand." Rei replied, but sana had already jetted down the hall towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Eye Of the Storm**

*Disclaimer: As I'm sure we're all very much aware of, I do not own, nor am I trying to still…the rights to Kodocha or Kodomo no Omocha. Its all you Obana. Really. Thanks for s great contribution to the world of Manga and Anime.

*Author's note: Down to business. Ready? So am I, I've been waiting on the inspiration to write this, just like the small few who've been waiting to read. Hope you like.

**Chapter 2**

Rei drove as if in a trance; his mind wandering here and there, as he watched scenes in his head. He glanced over at Sana, recognizing her for the first time since they'd been in the car. She was leaning against the window, watching the rain drops that were beginning to fall. She seemed off in space too.

He really wanted to ask her what had happened today. But he knew better than most that, with Sana, it was better to just let her come around on her own. Trying to shake himself of thoughts creeping into his head, he began drumming his fingers on the steering-wheel humming. His mind absent-mindedly drifted to Asako. 'No' he told himself. He mustn't do that. She was in the past now. But that…that was exactly what was haunting him. His eyes were glazed as the memory took its place in his mind.

_Rei, back-pack over his shoulder, hurried up the steps of the school, not wanting to be late for his noon-day class. His hair was combed back casually and the wind swept it back gently. It was breezy out, and some girl was fumbling down the stairs, arms loaded with books. Her blonde hair was flowing gingerly around her shoulders. Her face was screwed up in concentration, as she tried her best to steady herself. Rei couldn't help but watch her in amusement. 'Aha' he thought, 'How cute.' _

_Then suddenly out of nowhere, a gush of wind blew by, unsettling her stack of books and papers, tipping her to one side a bit too much. And there before his eyes, she began to tumble forward, her eyes in shock, her face braced for impact. As she tumbled forward, Rei, reacting quickly, leapt beneath her; catching her in his arms, eyes filled with concern. She looked mortified. And as her breathe finally resumed in her body, her heart still thudding loudly within her, she looked up into her savior's eyes._

"Asako…" Rei breathedmisty eyed. As if being awoken from a peaceful slumber, he jilted his head back into reality in time to hear the sound of a loud truck honking angrily at his smooth black car, which was now on the opposite side of the road. Spinning the wheel just in time, he heard Sana shout…"Rei, YOU CRAZY!? YOU'RE GONNA KILL US! WHATCHA DOING HUH?!!!" Settling the un-easy wheels on the asphalt his heart continued to race continuously in his chest. "What's the big idea, huh Rei?" Sana demanded wide-eyed.

Rei looked at her, defeated. He had done it again. He had let Asako, once more interfere with his love and dedication to Sana. He could've killed her. Or worse left her un-protected in the world by killing himself. The woman was gone from him, and still, she interfered. Rei could have started bawling; right then and there. "Ohh Sana. Please. Forgive me…"

* * * *

Asako rolled over in her bed, eyes wide open staring at the green-printed wall. She was trembling. Her eyes threatened of tears. 'Why?! Why am I such a horrible person?' She demanded of herself. 'Reiiii" She called in her mind. "Where are you Rei.." she whispered. She closed her eyes and the dame flash-backs that had been haunting her before returned.

_Asako's frail body laid in shock, as the man who had saved her from total humiliation and perhaps a permanent scar to the face, knelt, still holding her tightly. She looked him dead in his eyes. Never before had she seen, one, with such beautiful eyes. They shimmered a brilliant gold-like brown. Her heart felt as if she was being held by and looking into the eyes of an angel. Her thudding heart skipped a beat. And she felt as if she wanted forever to be in his embrace._

_His faced shifted from it's previous concerned state, and curved into the sweetest smile. He seemed relieved. Slowly she pushed up against him, to where she was sitting on his knee. "Thank you. That was very kind of you." She said, composing herself some, then standing. She started forward to gather her things, but lost her footing slightly. He reached out his hand and again caught her, by gently tagging her shirt. He smirked and laughed smally. "Still shaken?" He asked. She reached her hand up to rub her neck, and nodded, flushing briefly. "That's ok. I've got it." And with that, he gathered all her books and papers, even those en-raptured in the wind. _

_She stood watching him, eyes full of admiration. Finally, after retrieving the last of the papers, he walked over to her and them in her arms, the sweetest smile wrapped around his face, and taking its place around her heart. She extended her hand, "__Kurumi Asako."  
He nodded. "Sagami Rei." She then nodded. "I have class. But…I hope…I'll be seeing you around. Miss. Asako." He smiled, then ran a hand through his brilliant hair. _

"_I too…hope to see you around…Rei…"_

"Reiiii…" Asako called out slightly. "You say something babe…?" A hand ran up her waist, coaxing her side. Asako choked her voice, "No. Nothing." Asako continued to stare blankly at the wall, still shivering. The voice continued… "So, I was thinking…maybe we could rent a town car…take it around…and see the sights, tomorrow, huh?"

"I'm afraid; I'm already rather familiar with this town. I know it very well."

"'Course you do, babe. So maybe, you can be my sweet little tour guide. My little hostess and escort me."  
Asako could feel him begin to nibble at her ear. She closed her eyes to suppress the hot tears rising to the surface… 'Reiii.'


End file.
